


To tylko sen

by MySweetSui



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Co Lucyfer zastanie w domu swojego przyjaciela, kiedy nie do końca świadomie Belilal zwróci jego uwagę.---Postacie należą do Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej.





	

 

Było jeszcze ciemno, kiedy Lucyfer wyszedł z Pałacu Pieści, ale czerwone słońce Głębi pojawiało się delikatną łuną nad horyzontem.

*

Jako Najwyższy Imperator Głębi jesteś w stanie zrozumieć naprawdę wiele. W końcu z woli samej Jasności władasz Piekłem pełnym demonów. Ale Belial dzwoniący... właściwie dobijający się do twojego Oka Nocy o godzinie, kiedy nawet najwięksi piekielni hulacy przewracają się na drugi bok we własnym (albo i nie własnym) łóżku, pochrapując, to zbyt wiele nawet dla ciebie.

*

Lucyfer długo zastawiał się czemu, u licha ciężkiego, którykolwiek z Mrocznych i to na dodatek w stanie bardzo wskazującym, miałby szukać kontaktu właśnie z nim i to tak niemiłosiernej porze.

Równie długo zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien martwić się, kiedy za plecami zataczającego się korytarzem Beliala dostrzegł alchemiczne ryciny sprowadzone w zamierzchłych czasach ze Wschodu przez Asmodeusza. Co Belial (i jak sądził Lampka, nie tylko Belial) robił w domu Zgniłego Chłopca, w środku nocy i to jeszcze pijany jak bela? Gdzie, do diabła, był pan domu?

Do tego, słysząc śmiechy i rozbijane sprzęty, Lucyfer przeraził się nie na żarty. Nigdy nie posądziłby Beliala o spółki z Lilith, ale teraz wszystko było możliwe. Nie wiele myśląc, kazał przynieść sobie kawałek dywanu, a sam zaczął się ubierać.

*

Pierwsze co widzisz to przerażona służąca Moda, młodziutka, śliczna demonica i wielkich zielonych oczach i skórze barwy jeżyn. Mod lubi otaczać się pięknem. Nie wiedzieć czemu tylko, ta zawsze miła kokietka, teraz, ze łzami w oczach, próbuje powstrzymać cię przed wejściem głębiej. Czyżby działo się coś złego? Ale to dziewczątko, wyciągnięte z podłych spelunek Limbo, gdzie najwyżej po godzinach obsługiwałaby przyjaciół ojca, nie zdradziłaby Asmodeusza. Za dużo za zawdzięczała, z tego co mówił Mod, nie chciała nawet wracać do domu na wychodnym.

Jednak dziewczyna nie za długo zajmowała twoją uwagę. Zwrócił ją Belial, siedzący na środku korytarza, z butelką wina w jednej i bimbru w drugiej ręce i gapiący się w, sobie tylko zrozumiały starożytny manuskrypt wiszący na ścianie. Chwila... nie, on nie gapi się na manuskrypt, właśnie uświadomiłeś sobie, że Belial z nim _rozmawia_. Nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, co, z kim i w jakich ilościach brał. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiaj, błagasz się w myślach.

Potem spotykasz Tammuza i Azazela, goniących rozchichotaną dżinnię w strzępach sukienki. Wiesz, co się będzie działo, choć wolałbyś nie. I tak naprawdę to w ogóle cię to nie interesuje. To co teraz zaprząta twoje myśli to czemu Asmodeusz dopuszcza, żeby takie sytuacje miały miejsce w jego domu.

Choć bardziej interesuje cię, nawet martwi czemu go tu nie ma. I czemu służąca Zgniłego Chłopca tak bardzo powstrzymuje cię przez wejściem do sypialni przyjaciela.

Szybko się dowiedziałeś.

Choć, o Jasności!, wolałbyś nie.

Asmodeusz leży na łóżku. Tylko w koszuli. Koszuli, którą bardzo lubiłeś i od kilku tygodni bezskutecznie szukałeś w szafach i praniu. Teraz Mod śpi w tej koszuli, tylko w niej, w objęciach potężnego dżina o długich, jasnych włosach.

Patrzysz jak ten dżin, nonszalancko przerzucił rękę przez bok demona. Zdecydowanie za dużo sobie pozwala, tak się spoufalać... Asmodeusz, kiedy już wstanie, będzie musiał go ukarać. Nie wiesz czemu, mam nadzieje, że to będzie bolesna i dotkliwa kara... Jak śmiał...? Podły, mały... nic nie wart...

A Asmodeusz... Sam Asmodeusz wygląda zjawiskowo. Proste, seledynowe włosy, pozbawione zwykłych ozdób rozsypane na poduszce, długie nogi, zgrabne łydki, umięśnione uda wystające spod przykrótkiej koszuli... Nie możesz oderwać od niego nie tylko oczu, ale i myśli.

_Kuszący._

Tylko to przychodzi ci na myśl.

_I w ramionach innego mężczyzny._

Tego nie możesz znieść. Nie potrafisz nazwać tego uczucia... a może tylko nie chcesz go nazwać? Bo potem nie będzie już odwrotu.

Wmawiasz sobie, że chodzi tylko o, że nie wypada... żeby Zgniły Chłopiec, właściciel najlepszych w Głębi i Limbo kasyn i domów rozpusty, jeden z najwyższych, najważniejszych Mrocznych, twój osobisty doradca i jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel, po prostu... łajdaczył się po pijaku z bezwartościowym dżinem! Tak, to na pewno dla tego... Właśnie dlatego...

\- Mod – mówisz, starasz się zachować spokój, choć Jasność wie, jak ci trudno.

Nie reaguje.

\- Mod - powtarzasz głośniej. A on dalej śpi, właściwie nawet słodko śpi. - Mod! - warczysz, chwytając go za ramie.

Wreszcie się budzi, jest niesamowicie zaspany, kiedy siada na łóżku, ziewa zasłaniając dłonią usta. Koszula zsuwa mu się z ramienia, ukazując długą zgrabną szyję. Podświadomie szukasz na niej śladów po nocnych uciechach.

A potem cię zauważa.

Jego ogromne, fiołkowe oczy rozszerzają się, wciąż przykryte pijacką mgłą.

\- Luciu... jak miło cię widzieć.

Nie potrafisz zignorować tych wyciągniętych w twoim kierunku rąk. Delikatnie chwytasz jego dłonie, ciągnąc go lekko do siebie. Pozwala ściągnąć się z łóżka, zupełnie nie stawia oporu.

Siedzi teraz przed tobą na miękkim, puchowy dywanie. I chichocze. Chichocze jak podlotek. Nieświadomie przywodzi ci na myśl rozanieloną dżinnię w ramionach Tammuza i Azazela. Wyłączasz się.

Do rzeczywistości przywołują cię ciepłe dłonie twojego przyjaciela... na pasku. Na twoim pasku! Kiedy opuszczasz wzrok widzisz go, jak zwinnie rozpina ci spodnie, jak z ogromnym zaciekawieniem wyciąga z nich twoją męskość... I nie możesz uwierzyć.

Patrzysz jak twój członek znika w ustach Asmodeusza, jak demon z zadowoleniem przymyka oczy. Masz wrażenie jakby tylko na to czekał. Czujesz jak jego cichy pomruk wibruje w twoim ciele...

A jedyne co potrafisz myśleć to...

Jego usta, zwinny język, delikatne, długie palce...

I to zapamiętanie, kiedy sprawia ci przyjemność. Jakbyś był całym jego światem...

Zaciskasz zęby. Jesteś blisko. Tak bardzo blisko...

I wtedy Mod otwiera oczy.

I wiesz, że jest po tobie...

*

Asmodeusz warczy cicho. Włosy ma ułożone, palce zdobią pierścienie, ubrany jest zupełnie po ziemsku, czarna koszula i jasne jeansy. Przerzucił nogę na nogę.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jak ktoś, kto przepił całą noc – rzucasz lekko, jakbyś nie wiedział, że każde wypowiedziane przez ciebie słowo, wwierca mu się w mózg. Robisz to trochę złośliwie. Ale sobie zasłużył.

\- Luciu... - uśmiecha się do ciebie. Fiołkowe oczy błysnęły, na ustach, przez ułamek sekundy, krótki jak mrugnięcie powieką, igra mu figlarny uśmieszek.

Mimo że twierdzi, że nie pamięta nic z poprzedniej noc, masz wrażenie, że jednak nie mówi ci całej prawdy...

I też się uśmiechasz.

 


End file.
